Vehicle control modules control the operation of one or more components of a vehicle. For example, a control module may function as an engine control module or transmission control module that controls the operation of the engine or transmission of the vehicle. Generally, a vehicle control module includes a control program that includes instructions for controlling the operation of the component. The control program may include, but is not limited to, a boot program, an application program, and calibration data. Memory of the control module may be erased, and/or rewritten in order to replace or update the control program.
A secure production control module typically requires that the control program be digitally signed in order to replace or update the control program. In order to be signed, the control program includes a digital signature that is authentic to a particular control module. The digital signature is typically generated from a secure source, such as a secure server.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for updating or replacing a control program of a secure controller with an unsigned control program. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.